Timeline of Galactic History (The Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)
The following is a timeline of the events of the Teggedon Spiral Chronicles. All dates are in the Xaronese Imperial Calendar unless noted. Before the Xaronese Era (BXE) c.13,798,000,000 BXE *The universe is formed. 65,000,000 BXE *The dinosaurs of Earth are rendered extinct. c.200,000 BXE *Humans are brought to the Teggedon Spiral by the Precursors. 1000 BXE *'The Old Kingdom of Xarony is founded:' Jehoraxes the Great leads the Sons of Xaryas to the subcontinent later known as Xarony and founds the Old Kingdom of Xarony, a predecessor to the Holy Xaronese Empire. 780 BXE *Khet'Shiar is founded. *The Typhon Maelstrom is formed. 215 BXE *'The Shiar-Karvan Contention (215-108 BXE):' Count Lannixus II of Arslan conquers the Island of Karvan and founds the Kingdom of Karvan. The new king refuses to pay homage to his feudal overlord, the king of Shiar, sparking off a series of wars between the two kingdoms. Even after both kingdoms are incorporated into the Holy Xaronese Empire, houses Shiar and Karvan will continue to be hostile to one another all the way into the 41st century. 20 BXE *25 Dragon: Straxus the Conqueror is born. 13 BXE *'The Red Army of Udrek is founded:' King Hypaxes Dragonheart assembles an army of mercenaries and employs them as a full-time standing army, the first in Xaronese history. When the Holy Xaronese Empire is founded, the Red Army will become the Imperial Army. 3 BXE *King Hypaxes is assassinated under mysterious circumstances, his son Straxus becomes King of Udrek. *'The War of Ice and Fire (3 BXE-1 XE):' The Kingdom of Shiar and its allies form a military alliance to completely dismantle the League of Udrek known as the Great Northern Army and invade the southern kingdoms. The invasion ironically serves to unite the southern kingdoms against the north. The Xaronese Era (XE) 1 XE *'Battle of the Saieor:' The Great Northern Army clashes with League forces near the Saieor river. After a hard-fought battle, Straxus the Conqueror's armies triumph. *'The Holy Xaronese Empire is founded: '''Straxus the Conqueror unites the kingdoms of Xarony and is proclaimed Emperor of the Xaronese. 31 XE *'Medraut's Rebellion (31-33 XE):' Duke Malloraxes tal Medraut attempts to usurp his half-brother's throne. The war ends when both Emperor Straxus and Duke Malloraxes are killed in the Battle of the Quisson. 7th century XE * The Imperial Xaronese Calendar is introduced. 14th century XE * The Xaronese Alphabet is introduced, replacing the older and more complex logographic script of Old Xaronese. 1693 XE *The Xaronese obliterate three rebellious client-states with atomic weapons. 1715 XE *The Xaronese send manned expeditions to each of Xaron's three moons. 1766 XE *The Xaronese begin exploring their star system for sources of hydrogen fuel. 1988 XE * The Xaronese develop warp drive. 2010 XE * Xaron Tertius is conquered by the Xaronese. 23rd century XE * The Prantillomite Confederacy is founded. 24th century XE * '''The Darukathian Revolution:' The United Darukathian Nations government is overthrown by Harrik Iost's Technocratic Foundation and replaced by the Technocratic System-Collective of Darukath. 25th century XE *'The United Raantorian Republic is founded: '''Raantor's first planetary government is created in the aftermath of the Great Flame Deluge. 26th century XE * '''Raantorian-Kairetian War:' The Kairetian Empire attempts to add the Raantorian Republic to its domains. The Raantorian military is initially outmatched by the Kairetian military machine but the Raantorians slowly gain the edge under the presidency of Arkillius Argo. 27th century XE * The Prantillomite War (2676-2680 XE): The Holy Xaronese Empire invades the Prantillomite Confederacy to keep it from providing aid to the Mycelerians. * The Selukarian Empire is founded: Morregon rai Qulthreyja succeeds in conquering the entire planet of Selukar and declares herself Selukarian Empress. 2996 XE * The First Xaronese-Federation War (2996-3098 XE): The Holy Xaronese Empire launches a full-scale invasion of the United Technates Federation. Although the Xaronese are initially successful, they are soon worn down by fierce Federation resistance and a brutal Federation counterattack. The Empire and the Federation agree to an armistice and the creation of demilitarized zones between Xaronese and Federation systems. 2999 XE * Sack of Darukath: The Federation capital at Darukath is sacked by the Xaronese. The federal government is forced to retreat to Iost Prime which will become the defacto capital for centuries to come. 3000 XE * Raantorian Schism: Raantorian Emperor Kryon II dies and leaves control of his empire to his two sons Ferrus and Khorellius who reign as co-emperors from their respective administrative capitals of Vellam and Khorellia. Although an attempt to maintain control of the sprawling Raantorian Empire, the schism is ultimately responsible for the empire's decline. c. 3005 XE * The Spatharite Dominion is founded: Adrac Spathar's Exodus Fleet settles a planet that is renamed in his honor. The natives of the planet are then enslaved to serve as cheap labor for the newly created Dominion. 3021 XE * Siege of Ruixoan II: UTF forces lay siege to Emperor Kellaxus XII's general headquarters on Ruixoan II. The siege is later broken by Admiral Ulrixus e Alarixus tal Shiar and the privateer Luxas Trask.Category:History (Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)Category:History (Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)